


Stand Up Guy

by twopurpledoves



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Coffee Shops, F/M, M/M, Stood Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24785425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twopurpledoves/pseuds/twopurpledoves
Summary: Remus didn’t want to be stereotypical.I mean, he didn’t even fit his stereotype.He didn’t cuff his jeans, and he most definitely didn’t listen to Sweater Weather by The Neighborhood.But this man, this one sitting right at table 12, he had tattoos up his arms and too many earrings in one ear. He had three rings on one hand that he twirled non-stop. He wore a cropped long sleeve sweatshirt that he obviously cut himself, biker boots, and tight jeans. Not that Remus had been looking at his jeans. Obviously.A Fic based loosely around the first verse of Stand Up Guy by Headhaunter
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	Stand Up Guy

Remus didn't want to be stereotypical. 

I mean, he didn't even fit his own stereotype.

He didn't cuff his jeans, and he most definitely didn't listen to Sweater Weather by The Neighborhood.

But this man, this one sitting right at table 12, he had tattoos up his arms and too many earrings in one ear. He had three rings on one hand that he twirled non-stop. He wore a cropped long sleeve sweatshirt that he obviously cut himself, biker boots, and tight jeans. Not that Remus had been looking at his jeans. 

Obviously.

And on top of all that, he was alone. No computer, no book, nothing. Remus worked at the Hogwarts Express. It was a small coffee place surrounded by college dorms, so people came in all the time by themselves. Remus had learned the names of most of the regulars. There was James, who really only came in to flirt shamelessly with his coworker Lily. There was the adorable couple who had watched gradually find each other and fall in love, Mary and Marlene. (He had only felt a tiny bit jealous about that, why couldn't he have his own coffee shop romance). And there was Alice and Frank, who were, honest to God, the only couple he had ever seen plan to study and then actually do it.

But this guy, this drop-dead gorgeous guy, was entirely new to him. 

Sirius, he had learned his name was when he asked for his order.

"Just an iced coffee four creams and eight sugars, for now, I'm waiting on someone," he had said.

"Um, can I get a num- a name for that, please?"

"Sirius"

"Yeah, I kinda need it to put in the computer."

"Huh? No, not serious, Sirius."

"Oh, sorry."

"No, worries mate," He replied, flashing a smile. 

And Oh God, that nearly killed him. He had such a playful smile and smile lines that tugged at the edges of his wide gray eyes. Remus smiled nervously, and only when he got back behind the counter did, he notices how bizarre the order was. 

He brought out his order without any problems thankfully, but then something odd happened. No one came in for half an hour. No one for Sirius, at least. And the worst part about it was that Remus' usual partner in crime, Lily wasn't there. Usually, when business was slow, they would talk about the loners together and make up the victim's entire life story. But it just so happens, that one-time Remus might need someone there to ensure he isn't crazy, they aren't there. So, he went to the next best option. Peter.

Peter was relatively new to the Hogwarts express but, he was better than Remus at making the little chalkboard designs for their specials for the day, and he was better than Lily at calming rowdy customers.

"Peter"

"Yeah"

"What do you think about that bloke over at table 12?"

"You mean Hot Topic in a Man Bun?"

"Yeah"

"I mean, I guess he okay. Not really for me tho."

"Uh-huh, I see. But like what about me."

"What about you?"

"Do you think a guy like that would go out with me."

"Maybe"

"Maybe???"

"I dunno."

"You don't know?!?!"

"Well don't go off on me, why do you ask him?"

"Peter, I am a lot of things in this world, being the person who makes the first move is not one of those things."

"Well, what if your hot topic boy likes bold people who make the first move?"

"Peter"

"Yes, Remus"

"You can go now."

And with that, Peter strode off back to where he had been restocking the pastries. Remus thought about what he had said about making the first move. He thought, and he thought, and he thought. In the end, he decided to go over there. What happened was this:

"Hi! Would you care for a refill?"

"Yeah, thank you, sorry," Sirius had said, not even looking up this time; instead, he was glaring at his phone.

"I'll be right back with your drink." He brought him out his drink and again no reaction.

Remus instantly thought it was something he had done. Which he knew made no sense but still. Maybe it was the way he sounded almost too excited to get his refill. Or perhaps it was how he had gotten his name wrong the first time. Remus often had to deal with people messing up his name and knew how annoying it could be. But Sirius had smiled and said it wasn't a problem. But what that was just a dying on the inside problem? What if people had been fucking up his name all day, and Remus was the last straw tying him to humanity? What if-

No. No, no, no, no.

He was just thinking way too much into this.

Right?

And fuck, who could think resting your head on your fist could look so fucking sexy. That was it; he needed more advice.

"Peter!"

Peter looked over at Remus with a sigh, "Yes, Remus."

"I require your counsel once again."

"Okay Remus"

"That "Hot Topic Man Bun Hybrid" as you said"

"That's not what I-"

"Shut up, young one, I'm speaking."

"We're the same ag-"

"Anyways, he has been sitting there for an hour. Sixty minutes, he has been sitting there, and he has yet to order anything else. I offered him a refill, and he said yes, but he seemed quite ticked off. Does that mean he hates me?"

Peter gave Remus a funny look, then looked at the customer and back to Remus. He took a deep breath and spoke. "Remus, did you ever think it was possible he's being stood up, and that's why he's upset?"

Remus looked around, mentally he knew it was getting close to 8, which is when they would close, but the place was basically empty. Besides Sirius, there were only two other tables filled. One in the corner with what he assumed was a couple, but all he could see was the backside of someone with messy black hair. Another was filled by a group of students studying for finals. Now, he looked at Sirius, who was looking increasingly more agitated at his phone. Huh. He hadn't thought about that. How anyone could stand up the beauty that was Sirius, he couldn't figure it out. But he did know how he could make it better. 

"Hi, is this seat taken?". Remus had taken his apron off and changed his shirt so that he was wearing was unbuttoned flannel and a shirt about space. He had also taken the liberty of getting two plates of cheese danish and a drink for himself.

"Umm"

For a second Remus became terrified because maybe he had read the situation completely wrong and-

"Actually, yeah, it's cool, you can sit."

Hallelujah.

"So, am I just to assume you can get all of your studying done by growling at a screen, or has some prick stood you up" Pick-up lines were definitely not Remus' thing, but tonight was going to be a night of new frontiers.

"Did you know the Elvendork is a unisex name?"

"I'm sorry, what?"

Remus' face must have looked so pale that Sirius immediately recoiled and said, "I'm so, so, sorry, that's that just what I promised I'd say to the next cute guy that came up to me."

"Huh?"

"Dear God, I'm not making this any better, am I?"

"Uhh, I was your waiter," why he said that he didn't know. Of course, he fucking knew that I was his waiter I'm so fucking-

"Wait, I thought you were James' mate."

"James, who?"

"James Potter, the 6-foot-tall Indian guy, who broke all the stereotypes by also being a fucking dumbass?"

"6 foot- you mean that bloke who's always flirting with my coworker?"

"Cowork- so you mean to tell me you're not friends?"

"No… he's just one of our regulars, sorry."

"It's fine, Its fine, fine, fine."

"Well, handsome stranger. It does not, in fact, sound "fine"'

"Are you gonna eat your Danish?"

Remus looked down to see his cheese Danish had been left entirely untouched. "Uhh, probably not, you want it?"

"Dear God, yes. I haven't eaten in three hours" Sirius slid the tiny plate across the table and began to scarf it down.

"Three whole hours?" Remus asked.  
"Well, I didn't want to be hungry when my date-to-be got here."

"But it's only three hours, how are you dying already?" Remus said, smiling.

"Moony, I get HUNGRY." 

"Moony?"

"Huh?" Sirius wiped the Danish off his face "you have moons, all over your shirt, dude."

Remus looked down. His shirt had all the moons of Jupiter on them, and all of them were also named. "Hmm, okay, I see your point," he said, letting himself laugh and then Sirius joined in, Sirius had a loud bark-like laugh. Remus silently made himself a promise to hear it more.

"And also, I have absolutely no idea what your name is."

"It's Remus"

"Don't tell me you have an ancient win brother who also just somehow managed to create the greatest civilization to have ever exists ever?"

"How the ever-flying fuck do you know that?"

"I'm your coworker's boyfriend's best mate; I know things."

"No, you don't," Remus said plainly.

"Fiiine, I had a Greek/Roman gods phase back in middle school. Now you may laugh me at my own embarrassment."

"Sirius, everyone had a phase; it's not that s-, oh fuck."

Sirius erupted with laughter loud enough so that the group studying had turned a scowled in their direction. "Thank you so much for that, Moony. I needed that, James hasn't fallen for it in years, and you've provided me with the ultimate sustenance."

"That came out wrong."

"So did that"

"You're horrible."

"Ehh, you did bring it up first."

"I hate you."

"Ahh, but you've just met me, it's not possible."

"Actually Padfoot," James said, startling Remus, "I'm gonna have to agree with Remus," James sauntered over time their table with a certain redhead at his side. "We've been quietly observing from afar and can absolutely say you guys flirting skills are absolute shit."

"You've been stalking us," Remus said, pinching his brow together as his face turned pink.

"Not really, we've been…….surveying you two," Lily contributed.

"Still creepy," Remus said, turning to her, "and anyways, I thought you hated him."

"Nah, she didn't," Sirius said.

"Well, you two have fun with your date and Sirius, be nice to Remus," James said, looping his arms in Lily's.

"Yeah, be nice to my friend, Black," Lily said, and then the couple walked out.

"I have no idea what they were talking about Moony," Sirius said, finishing the last of his danish.

"Of course," Remus said.

"I mean come on really, I'm a stand-up guy."

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, this took forever to write but it was really fun :) if you want you can follow me on to Tumblr @ohhlookitsthepizza


End file.
